In many instances, data centers will use raised floors that consist of a plurality of floor panels that are suspended above the subfloor of the data center. The air handling space that is created between the subfloor and the raised floor can then be used for a variety of purposes. For example, the air handling space can be used to transfer cool air from a cooling unit to the equipment in the data center and can also be used to run cables to and between the equipment. When cables are run in the air handling space below the raised floor, apertures need to be cut into the floor panels to allow the cables to pass through the raised floor to the equipment. These apertures are positioned and cut based on the equipment layout in the data center. However, cutting these apertures in the floor panels allows the cool air that is being transferred to the equipment to escape through the apertures and around the cables.
Sealing these apertures in the raised floor is important because of the amount of cooling that is required for the data center equipment. In a typical data center layout, large cooling units route cold air into the air handling space below the floor and then into the equipment above through specifically positioned air-handling openings. Cable openings in the raised floor are not intended for cooling of the equipment and can significantly reduce the efficiency of the cooling units by allowing cool air to escape from the air handling space. The reduction in cooling efficiency is a result of the large cold air loss through cable openings. Using some type of seal to minimize air loss through the openings reduces the size requirement of the cooling units and significantly reduces the power usage, lowering operating costs.
However, standard sealing devices used in typical data center installations have various drawbacks. One example of a standard sealing device uses bristles or foam attached to a rigid frame in an attempt to cover the apertures in the raised floor panels. While this type of device may be satisfactory for a single cable that is centered in the device, it does not provide sufficient sealing if multiple cables or cable bundles are used or if the cable(s) are not centered in the device. In these instances, the bristles or foam of the device will move around the multiple cables or be moved out of the way by off center cables and create a potentially large opening for air to escape. In addition, the bristles have the potential to break loose from the frame and can potentially create a hazard to the equipment in the data center.
Therefore, there is a need for a sealing assembly that minimizes air loss through apertures in raised floor panels when multiple cables/cable bundles pass through the aperture and when a cable or cables are not centered within the aperture. It would also be beneficial to have a sealing assembly that protects cable(s) passing through the aperture from rough cut edges of apertures and that provides electrostatic dissipation from cable(s).